1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to double headed nails and more particularly, to such double headed nails that include a weakened portion for its ready removal from the interior of electrical boxes when used to temporarily support the latter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Double headed nails have been used in a number of applications in the past, specially in the construction industry. Basically, double headed nails permit a user to fasten it to a given article while at the same time the outer head permits the ready removal of the nail. However, these nails cannot be used to support hollow electrical boxes because they would end up in the way. With the improved nail subject of the present invention, a user can remove the pointed end of the nail from within an electrical box after pouring the concrete that covers it completely.